w00tstockfandomcom-20200215-history
W00tstock Wiki
Welcome to the W00tstock Wiki Geek Vaudeville. Nerd Church. The Variety Show for the Internet Set. Performances * 1.0 - San Francisco, CA - October 19, 2009 * 1.0.1 - San Francisco, CA - October 20, 2009 * 1.1 - Los Angeles, CA - October 21, 2009 * 2.0 - Seattle, WA - May 7, 2010 * 2.1 - Portland, OR - May 8, 2010 * 2.2 - Chicago, IL - June 6, 2010 * 2.3 - Minneapolis, MN - June 7, 2010 * 2.4 - San Diego, CA - July 22, 2010 * 2.5 - San Francisco, CA - September 16, 2010 * 2.5.1 - San Francisco, CA - September 17, 2010 * w00tstock Presents "Something Or Other with Adam Savage and Paul and Storm (feat. Phil Plait)" - Boulder, CO - October 23, 2010 * 2.6 - Los Angeles, CA - October 27, 2010 * 2.7 - New York, NY - October 29, 2010 * 2.8 - Boston, MA - October 31, 2010 * 2.9 - Austin, TX - November 2, 2010 * 2.10 - Dallas, TX - November 3, 2010 * w00tstock Presents "Wil Wheaton vs. Paul and Storm" - Los Angeles, CA - March 29, 2011 * 3.0 - San Diego, CA - July 21, 2011 * w00tstock Presents "Wil Wheaton vs. Paul and Storm" - Portland, OR - November 16, 2011 * w00tstock Presents "Wil Wheaton vs. Paul and Storm" - Seattle, WA - November 17, 2011 * w00tstock Presents "Wil Wheaton vs. Paul and Storm" - Los Angeles, CA - RESCHEDULED TO December 4, 2011 * w00tstock: Founders' Night - San Francisco, CA - January 29 2012 * 4.0 - San Diego, CA - July 12, 2012 * 5.0 - San Diego, CA - July 18, 2013 Guest Acts * Marc Abrahams - 2.8 * Bill Amend - 2.2, 2.4, 2.9, 2.10 * Tim Bedore - 2.3 * Trace Beaulieu - 2.2, 2.3 * Veronica Belmont - 2.4 (cameo) * Amy Berg - 3.0 * Bonnie Burton - 2.5, 4.0 * LeVar Burton - 4.0 (cameo) * Kari Byron - 2.5.1 (cameo) * Josh Cagan - 1.1 * Marian Call - 2.4, 2.7, 2.8, 3.0 (cameo), 4.0 * Jamais Cascio - 2.5 * Tim Cavanagh - 2.2 * Ernie Cline - 3.0 * Drew Curtis - 2.7 * Aaron Douglas - 2.4 (cameo) * Felicia Day - 1.1 (with The Guild), 3.0 * The Doubleclicks - 4.0 * Dr. Demento - 2.6 * James Ernest and Mike Selinker - 2.0 * Jason Finn - 2.x (except 2.5.1, 2.6 and 2.7), 3.0, 5.0 * Matt Fraction - 2.1, 2.4 * Neil Gaiman - 2.3 (cameo), 2.9 * Garfunkel & Oates - 5.0 * Hank Green - 2.0, 2.1 * Chris Hardwick - 1.1, 2.4. 2.6, 3.0 (cameo) * Hard ‘N Phirm - 1.1, 3.0 * Jamie Hyneman - 2.4 (cameo) * Grant Imahara - 2.4 (cameo), 2.5 (cameo), 2.5.1 (cameo), 2.7, 2.8, 3.0 (cameo) * Prof. Jim Kakalios - 2.3 * Kaspar Hauser - 1.0 * Kid Beyond - 1.0, 1.0.1 * Jeff Lewis - 1.1, 3.0 * Molly Lewis - 1.x, 2.x (except 2.7 and 2.8), 3.0, 5.0 * LoadingReadyRun - 2.0, 2.1 * B. Frayn Masters - 2.1 * MC Frontalot - 2.0, 2.7, 3.0 (cameo) * Mary Jo Pehl - 2.9 * Len Peralta - 2.2, 2.3, 2.4 * Mike Phirman - 2.5, 2.5.1, 2.6, 3.0 * Phil Plait - 2.4, 2.5.1 * Jonah Ray - 5.0 * Rob Reid - 4.0 * From Rifftrax, Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy - 2.2, 2.3, 2.4 (including Mike Nelson), 2.8, 3.0 (including Mike Nelson) * John Roderick - 3.0, 4.0 * Rooster_Teeth - 2.9 * Patrick Rothfuss - 3.0, 4.0, 5.0 * Peter Sagal - 2.2 * Nathan Sawaya - 5.0 * John Scalzi - 2.3, 4.0 * Joseph Scrimshaw - 4.0 * Kristen Shirts - 2.0 * Jamy Ian Swiss - 2.4, 2.5.1 * Paul F. Tompkins - 2.10 * Stephen "Stepto" Toulouse - 2.0, 2.1, 2.9, 2.10 * Aisha Tyler - 5.0 * James Urbaniak- 4.0 * Anne Wheaton- 4.0 (cameo) * "Weird" Al Yankovic- 2.6 (cameo) Artwork * Len Peralta - * Richard Stevens (III) - did (characteristically) pixellated portraits of hosts, which is sometimes arranged in a manner parodying the album artwork for the Beatles' album Let It Be. Famous for Diesel Sweeties, and also for LOLBots, The (at least temporarily defunct) I ♥ Pixels, and Dumbrella. * James Hance - Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse